


The Ambulance Ending

by CrystalFlame360



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalFlame360/pseuds/CrystalFlame360
Summary: Fed up with the town and the search for his daughter, Harry escapes in an ambulance. Crackfic, based on an old hoax, OOC Harry, and weirdness.





	The Ambulance Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me shortly after watching a video on hoaxes in video games; one of them being a supposed Ambulance Ending in the first Silent Hill game. So, as I haven't seen a story with this, I thought, "Why not make a crack story based on it?" As I thought, Harry leaving his daughter in a ghost town with monsters, in favour of saving his own skin, was out of character for him. So, as you can tell OOC Harry, and a lot of crack. 
> 
> No flames please, if you think it could be better, recommend improvements, as well as what was good and what was bad.
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I do not own Silent Hill, or its characters. They are property of Konami. Maybe if I did own Silent Hill, Downpour wouldn't exist.

Well, this was not the kind of holiday, author, Harry Mason had in mind: crashing his car, losing his daughter, almost getting killed by monsters and now wandering around town lost.

Man, wasn't this the best day of one's life, or what?

Arriving at a gas station, which was also abandoned like the rest of the town, Harry hoped to find his daughter there and maybe go home. What Cheryl would want to do at a gas station, he didn't know; maybe to find shelter, or to deal drugs... she was only 7, so the latter was out of the question, not to mention no one being in the town, except that cop lady.

His eyes scanned the area of the gas station he was stood in, and simply rested on the most beautiful thing he had seen his entire time there.

Was it a bird? Was it a plane? Was it a playboy magazine?

No!

It was a tank of gasoline, next to an ambulance; easily the most attractive thing anyone can set their eyes upon.

Without hesitating, he filled the ambulance with the tank, and hopped in. However, a thought occurred to him.

_'Should I find Cheryl first? Nah!'_

And with that stupid decision made, the author sped out of town, because that's how logic works. If you've played the game, you'll know how forgiving the town is, as it's soo easy to get out of town.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it people. I hope you liked it, and that it made sense. This was what I thought while watching the video, "Why would Harry do that?" Anyway, improvements are appreciated, please tell me what I did right, wrong and how I can improve. If you would like, you could also favourite this fic. R&R and thanks for reading!


End file.
